


What Happens In the Dark

by starships_x



Category: 2gether — Fandom, BL - Fandom, brightwin - Fandom, sarawatine - Fandom
Genre: 2gether - Freeform, 2gether the series - Freeform, BrightWin, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sarawat - Freeform, drunk, mature - Freeform, sarawatine - Freeform, tine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starships_x/pseuds/starships_x
Summary: He knows their friendship has been walking a thin line. It has become a game, and Bright wonders if Win was willing to play.-Where Bright and Win get drunk and liquid courage dictates the rest.
Relationships: brightwin - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 338





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised: Updated.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t know if this happened but I sure wish it did. Pure fiction.

Win looked at the clock above the cameras, relieved to see the time. It's almost over.

Although he isn't going home after this.

He knows something is up when Bright calls him and asks if he wants to go out for drinks later. They hadn't seen each other in about a week now, something that he didn't want to admit bothered him a little; he knew in the back of his mind that should be alarming, what with it being problematic only when Bright did it - or rather, didn't - and not the rest of his friends. He had been getting fed up of making the first move, so he refused to text him first.

As tired as he is, he knows Bright has been having a hard time lately and he doesn't want to let his friend down - and he had to admit, albeit a bit reluctantly, that he wanted to see him, maybe just a little bit.

He knew there was a problem, something about the way his voice was lower than usual and had cracked. Bright never told him what happened, though, and he didn't like to pry. He knew Bright would tell him if he felt like it.

Win decided that it wouldn't hurt to have a few drinks and catch up with his brother. They had an interview to do tomorrow, anyway, something they needed to talk about as well.

——

Win was more than ready to go by the time he finished his interview. He's exhausted from answering questions, specially so many about him and Bright. They made his head spin with questions he had himself, questions that he wasn't ready to ask.

It doesn't take him long to get there. He pulled into the driveway, smoothing down his white shirt as he got out of his car. Pushing open the wooden door and stepping into the dimly lit rural space, his eyes landed on him in the distance.

Win allowed his eyes to rest on Bright's crestfallen posture. He was wearing a white button up shirt that hung slightly in his posture, exposing his collarbone, and a pair of black trousers. His hair fell on his face as he eyed the glass in his hands.

Even with the current expression on his face he looked good. He had no problem admitting that to anyone, including Bright himself.

He made his way over to the older boy and clapped loud enough Bright was sure he would get a heart attack, "Hey"

"Hey" Bright looked up at him, and Win was sure - there was anguish behind those chocolate eyes.

Bright pointed at the two full bottles of liquor in front of him. "Pick your poison."

Win had plenty of experience in the department, but he pretended to think about it, anyway, pointing between both bottles and switching his choice every time Bright raised his hand to grab it, pointing to the other one.

Bright reacts exactly how he expected him to - with a low groan and impatient fingers tapping on the table.

"We don't have all year, Win." Bright scowled at him, and he exploded into a fit of giggles, sitting down next to him.

This is exactly what he needed after such a long day.

——

He's lost count how many it had been, but he knows they had to be past the 10th mark. The usual initial tension had melted away somewhere along the 5th mark. He could feel Win's thigh pressing against his under the high top table, the warmth sending tingles up his own.

Win was the quieter one of the two, although he did always add to the conversation in whatever way he saw fit. He watched Bright as entire articles left his mouth, taking note of how the anguish from before had all but melted away into the shots of rum and whiskey he was taking. Win let the pleasant fog overtake his senses, his mind wandering off and throwing a few jokes between their rolling conversation.

"What do you call a crying sister?" Like _now_. He was fully expecting the poker face he received, even in the haze of intoxication. It didn't deter him, though.

"A Crisis!" Win bursts out laughing while tapping Bright's thigh.

Bright rolled his eyes, the corners of his lips tugging upwards involuntarily.

There was something about Win - like he existed outside the social circle, like he had conquered it. Something that just pulled him in, something that was freeing and made all the worries fade to the back of his mind.

When it was just them two, Bright was different. He didn't have to question every move he made, didn't have to think behind his intentions or rephrase his sentences. There were no questions asked, no need to hide - okay, maybe he hid a _little_ \- but the significant part was that he could just be.

Behind the curtains of liquid courage, he allowed his eyes to trace over the younger boy's features.

That _face_...

This is something Win notices, and he can't help it, the summersaults, the fluttering butterflies - they're all there, pooling at his stomach fluttering their wings - when those warm chocolate eyes meet his and hold his gaze for a powerful moment.

He wants to make something of it, wants to believe there's more than friend behind those eyes, but Win knows better, so he doesn't.

Bright emptied out the remaining whiskey and rum and filled up two more shots, leaning his shoulder against Win's as he passed the shot to him, his fingers lingering on his.

"Last two," Bright shook his head, trying to ignore the sudden tension he felt between them. "Lets make them count."

Win gagged as the harsh liquid flowed down his throat. He's starting to feel just how much alcohol he drank. Perhaps those weren't butterflies he was feeling earlier...

"I need to go to the bathroom" He could hardly walk a straight line. He's stumbling and swaying kind of dangerously to the side as he walked, and maybe it's his own blurry vision, but he thought he saw him almost trip on a perfectly flat floor?

That isn't all his blurry vision catches. The woman in the black dress sitting on the bar stool across from their table was hard to miss. The way she looked at Win as he passed by, the eyes she threw his way. And he can't blame her, really, but still.

A possessive urge overtakes his usually composed demeanor. He did not care that he was drunk, all he wanted to do in that moment was mark what was his, let alone why, and he didn't even bother to ignore it. He sent her a challenging look when Win disappeared behind the bathroom doors.

She looked away, embarrassed, and a triumphant smile cracked on his face.

When Win returns, he's half laughing and half tripping on the flat floor.

"BRIGHT!" Win's face had turned a rosy hue throughout the night, and had it been any other day Bright would have found it annoying. It just made Win look all the more tempting in ways Bright wasn't quite ready to disclose.

"Why was the stage so cold?"

He didn't hide the disbelief.

"Because there were many fans!" He had to hold himself as he sat back down near his friend, his own laugher echoing the nearly empty space. 

Bright groaned. "Really?" 

Bright might or might not have been really annoyed, but he sure knew he didn't mind how Win nuzzled his arm while giggling in the least. "You're not as funny as you think."

"I'm a comedian," Win scrunched up his nose and Bright smirked at him, not bothering to back away from the other's lingering touches. When Win finally turned his face towards him, the rest of the bar ceased to exist.

Bright's eyes fell to the pouty lips in front of him.

Win could sense the curiosity in Bright's eyes, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. Win couldn't help but mimic the action, allowing their eyes gazes to linger.

Bright cleared his throat, and the bubble bursts.

"Come over?" Bright whispered, warm breath hitting the bridge of Win's nose and he's sure it's warm enough to melt him. "I'll let you win FIFA this time."

"Last I remember, I beat you." Win directs him a challenging look, knowing danm well when it came to FIFA neither backed down. "But my car..."

Bright shook his head, "You can pick it up in the morning. You're not fit to drive right now."

"And you are?" Win smirked, and Bright rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number, words slurring as he spoke the location to the other end. 

——

Win was drunk.

He was quite happily buzzed, pleasantly drunk even, but not sloshed, he thought.

Win figured, though, that Bright was plastered.

He watched idly as Bright swerved dangerously into his room, ignoring the lights and making a straight shot to his couch, crashing in the very middle of it.

Win walked over to Bright's couch, sitting down on the edge of it. He put his head in his hands. "FIFA?"

Bright hesitated, standing up from the couch and walking over to turn on his console. He began to set up the game. When he returned to the couch, he handed one controller to Win and dropped and folded on the couch on his back, head pillowed on Win's thigh.

Win's hands hovered in the air for a second, his face flushing beyond the alcohol. He hesitated before his free hand started trailing through Bright's hair. Bright's eyes fell close, head turning back and pressing against the touch. It felt nice...

Win froze, not sure how far was going too far when it came to Bright. Sometimes doing things like this was okay, other times, though - he rather not remember the feeling of rejection that bubbled in his stomach but he couldn't help it.

Win shifted, tongue wetting his dry lips, clearing his throat. "Bathroom,"

He wriggled out from under Bright's head and stood up the couch, feeling another shift in atmosphere. Bright grimaced at the sudden absence of warmth.

It must have been shot number 4 or 5 that put the idea there, but it was shot number 6 that made Bright get up from the couch and follow after him.

Upon hearing other footsteps than his own, Win turned around and faced Bright. Win's heart began to pound; he knew that look, but the haze in his brain kept fogging over his thoughts. Their gazes held for several seconds, before Win felt heat crawl up to his ears. He needed to focus on anything BUT Bright.

He noticed the TV was the brightest source of light currently on, feeling the darkness caressing his body. His eyes are adjusting and he noticed that the room was messy, there's a guitar on the far right on the bed and clothes on the floor, the glow of Bright's laptop screen illuminating more of the room just enough to make out parts of it but not enough to see it all, the soft echoes of a song coming from the speakers.

Bright reached out and cupped the side of Win's face so that he had to look at him. It was forceful, but with none of the pressure. Either way, Win had to look into Bright's face, the dark scowl seeming out of place in the boy's usually composed poker face.

Bright's eyes were fleeting through his face before landing on the soft curve of pink lips in front of him. His fingers softened around his face.

He didn't know his heart could beat any faster than it had yet it surprised him as it all but exploded inside him.

Very gently, Bright tugged on his face, leaned forward and closed his eyes -

Win stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall as he took deep breaths to calm himself. This time it was Bright's hand that hovered in the air for a few seconds before dropping at his side, a good distance away now. He almost fucking kissed him!

Bright held his eyes with an intensity that made a shiver crawl up his spine. He took a hesitant step towards him.

He realized the familiarity he felt earlier was because Bright was acting like Sarawat. Of course, Bright was Sarawat on screen, but he was far less impulsive as Bright. He took another step towards him, and already he too close.

He took in a shaky breath and held it.

Bright figured it might have been whiskey shot number 7, or maybe all of the rum and coke, not that it mattered, because he was doing it anyway.

"We broke up." Bright felt the words slip out of his mouth like they were greased with alcohol, and they were, in fact. They were still the right words, or close enough.

Win blinked at him, brain slowly processing those words. That explained the moody phone call from earlier. He relaxed just slightly, something in his posture less defensive, and more hopeful. Bright was still too close, and he didn't dare speak a word.

"Do you want to know why?"

Win exhaled slowly, wondering why it was so hard to speak all of a sudden.

Win wasn't an idiot. He knew with a developed instinct that Nevy didn't like him, and it might or might not have something to do with the fact she could tell that although unspoken, there was definitely something between Bright and himself. Something primal and instinctive, something they never set free before, but kept clawing its way up - each time harder.

Bright was staring at him like he could read his mind.

"I'm tired of being afraid." Bright whispered, reaching his hand out and trending his fingers through his dark tresses before his hand travelled to the base of his skull and partway down his neck, and he shivered -

Hesitantly, and ever so slowly, Win raised a hand and rested it on Bright's chest, feeling the erratic thrums of his heartbeat. His own heart was drumming against his chest faster than a bullet cut through the air.

Bright moved the hand from the back of his neck and traced the back of Win's ears with his fingertips, and Win's breath hitched in a way that was so danm erotic Bright thought it was enough to get him hard but something in the back of his mind kept urging him to stop. Something he really didn't want to listen to.

It seemed as though Win noticed his hesitation, and his hand hesitantly slithered up on his shoulders, bringing up his other hand and wrapping them both around Bright's neck.

Win leaned forward, not exactly sure what to expect when he got there.

Bright's arms went around his sides, one resting on the curve of his waist and the other went back to stroke the back of his head. The closeness made Bright felt the responding shiver reverberate through his own body.

Bright felt the click in his brain, an open a cage.

Bright's hand wrapped around the back of his neck and applied slight pressure, a dark heated glint over his feral eyes. He held the gaze of the younger boy for a moment before closing the distance between them, pressing their lips together, and he didn't know what to expect - but he does it, completely shutting off the alarm bells in his head.

He didn't know what he liked more, the jerky way Win trembled when his other hand sneaked its way to his hips and dragged his fingers up his side, fabric of his shirt rolling up with it. Or the breathy sounds he was making into the kiss, heat behind them. He pushed his tongue between their lips, tasting mint and whiskey. 

Win's body was trembling and Bright felt it echo through him, and Bright dragged his hands back down to his waist. Bright made a small impatient sound into the kiss, pressing all of himself into Win. He wanted so badly to just grab him and arch into him and press them hard together, make him shudder and go limp.

He drew his tongue back between his lips and Win's eyes fluttered open, breaking the kiss to catch a breath.

Bright blinked, once, he was sure that was whiskey shot number 9 or 10. Win's mouth was parted and he was breathing small consecutive breaths - and then he was moving because Win's hands snuck behind his head and then they were kissing. Win slipped his tongue into Bright's mouth, tasting the sweet aftertaste of whiskey and rum, before Bright pushed back at his advance with his own.

Bright pressed up tight against him, feeling how his body was hard and warm and - it felt nice. Like he could grab and hold him tight and never worry about being too rough. He felt a tongue lick on his bottom lip and let Win control the way their heads would tilt, quiet eager breaths of air when their lips parted and his fingers tangled in his hair and - no other person on the planet could kiss like that.

When Win pulled away, they were both breathing heavy. A little shocked at their actions, but curious how far they were willing to take it.

Bright pulled their bodies flush against each other. Not kissing, just standing there, close and warm and heated puffs of air hitting each other's face. Their eyes swam with questions neither was willing to ask at the moment. Their bodies were so close he could feel the other's hardness flush against his own.

Bright's instinct took over, pushing Win flat against the wall, lips landing hard on the other with a hard roll of hips. He dug his fingers into Win's hips, leaving jolting bolts of electricity behind as he pulled their hips together, clothed hardness rolling on his. The kiss broke, hands all over Win's back and pushing their hips together, breath stuttering, and Win's voice came out in a low moan, head dropping to Bright's shoulders when he pressed forth again and his entire body shivered. He left out a breathy whimper, sending a flash of heat to Bright's groin.

Bright swallowed a gasp of breath against the curve of Win's neck, tracing his fingers down the arch of his spine. He felt Win's hips jerk a little and rub again in response. He felt hot puffs of air hitting his collarbone, where Win had settled down his face, looking down. Bright suddenly felt it, the jerky way Win's hips were moving against his own, both letting liquid courage take over their senses and building a rhythm with their hips.

Bright wanted to see that face, wanted to see the way his eyes curled to the back of his skull and those lips mewled because of him.

"Fuck," Bright breathed, freeing a hand from Win's hips and grabbing his face, tilting his head up to look at him. Win's erotic expression would have made him come on the spot had it not been for how abruptly he stopped - he would drag this out as long as he could.

He grabbed both his hands and dragged them to the closest room with some sort of high surface in it - the bathroom - pushing Win onto the wooden counters of his sink.

Win's back hit the mirror behind him, panting hot air as Bright wriggled between his thighs and pressed them back together.

It wasn't the most comfortable position, but he was in no state to clean out his bed to take it there.

He had wanted to undress him, he really did. Wanted to tear off the shirt clinging erotically onto every dip of his body in sweat, but he couldn't. Not when he felt the friction of those jeans against his trousers, not when Win was hard and hot against him, arched back into the mirror behind him, needy whimpers in his mouth and fuck -

This, he thinks , are all the danm shots. Every single one of them .

He leaned forward somewhere in the hair of Win's ears and gasped - and Win's fingers went up to his hair and curled there, rubbing his hips back and hitching his breath so much - names were said somewhere in there, tremors running through his spine and god — desperate move of hips against each other and hot breaths into his face, and he wanted to kiss him because fuck -

He wanted to fuck him. He was going to fuck him. Opening his eyes, and Win's mouth is parted and his eyes are shut - head leaned all the way back and breathing hard into the air - that does it.

Engulfing white light.

And then, a crash.

Win's panting brings Bright back to his senses, a deep hollow in his gut. Several heartbeats — and Win's face is still very, very close , still just as erotic - heat rushing through his skin and sinking realization.

Eyes looking for answers to a puzzle they never thought they had to solve.

Bright scrambled off of him, blushing deeply at the way his body had already started to react to their proximity. As much as he didn't want to, they were both sober enough now that - not that he was going to use that, but - they didn't have an excuse.

Win hopped off from the counter, eyes darting around the bathroom and turning around when he realized he had no fucking clue what to do.

"Let's just...," Bright started, his raspy voice startling the younger one. Win glanced back over his shoulders, eyes opening wide when he saw Bright sauntering towards him, turning around hesitantly.

Warm lips caressed Win's. They were gentle and coaxing, pressing hard against his mouth that it was hard to breath, like this kiss was their last. "....Worry about it in the morning."

They break away from each other, heading out quietly to the sharp cool air of his dark room. They cleaned out the bed in silence. They were so tired, they had no energy to even think. Sleep finds them quickly after that.


	2. Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback! They inspired part two of this.  
> Enjoy! As always, feedback welcome.

4:00A.M

Win was between the verge of wake and sleep, where everything was hazy and soft, beautifully golden. He felt like he was floating down a gentle stream of clouds. He had never experienced such serenity.

Pleasure like this was as fragile as a butterfly, it could be blown away so easily.

But keeping his mind from waking was like keeping a rubber duck submerged under water. It just kept coming back up. Why poke the bear? He asks himself. He could easily just stay asleep, and worry about the growing headache overtaking his senses later.

He felt something heavy pining him to the mattress. It was warm, and solid. It twitched and slid over the back of his neck like a snake.

The thing felt soft and warm. The thing connected to something a lot bigger, a lot warmer. The thing was a someone. There was someone else on this bed with him.

He felt himself tense up as memories of the previous night flooded his thoughts.

Bright, pinning him against the wall, lips trailing down his neck. Bright, pulling mewls from him as delicious friction overtook him. Bright, kissing him slow after and asking him to stay. He turns to the peacefully sleeping boy and blushed.

Outrage should have been his first reaction, but for some reason, knowing it was Bright, in some crazy weird way calmed his pounding heartbeat.

He tried to be as quiet as possible as he got out of bed, sneaking quietly to the exit. Win's heart hammers in his chest as he calls for a taxi to pick up his car.

He got home a few minutes later and went straight to his room to sleep. It had been an eventful few hours, and knowing that in a few more hours he had to face Bright at their interview after what they had just done gave him a lot to think about.

——

8:00A.M

Light was the enemy. Light was pain and torture. He pulled up his blanket, cool fabric against his face to block some of it out. He rolled onto his stomach in denial of the day and sun. Evil things, both of them.

Something lingered in the back of his mind, the vague patch of a memory. Something about mint and whiskey.

 _Win_.

When he rolled, though, there was no warmth near him, no other pressure on the bed. No body.

What did he expect, really? That things would magically fall into place perfectly? That Win would wake up in his arms and they’d grind coffee together and make eggs with toast? “I’m so fucking stupid.”   
  
The butterflies in his stomach were probably as hungover as he was, but they still fluttered around madly when he recalled the previous night. Then his stomach sank.   
  


——

7:45A.M

Win woke up abruptly, his room was shaky and hushed and quiet in indigo-blue shadows. He should still be sleeping - he very much wanted to - but his evil mind wouldn’t let Him.

He drags himself to the shower to get ready, wishing he could just skip to the end of the day and be back in his bed.

It didn't matter what he was doing, images of last night kept flooding his memories, making him catch his breath in his throat. To think he had to see him again in a few hours was driving him literally insane. He wasn't sure how to do.

He couldn't help but remember the way Bright's arms snaked across his body, blushing deeply when tingles erupted all over his skin.

He sighed. He wasn't ready.

6:00P.M

11 hours later and he's sitting in a van with Bright.

That should have been plenty of time, right? It’s not. Win still felt unprepared for what was ahead.

It had been 15 minutes on the road and the most they said to each other was "Hey".

Win gulped, the tension in the car weighting down on his shoulders like a planet.

He silently sneaked glances at Bright, who was entirely too caught up on his phone. He was wearing a black bomber jacket with a simple adidas shirt underneath and black pants. _He could pull anything off_.

Upon arrival, they both walked quietly to their seats in front of the cameras, and before they knew it, the show had begun.

The host asked them questions about the series and their relationship, which Bright didn't even bother hiding his annoyance over. Each answer curt with traces of reluctance, or straight up anger as he hastily switched the subject after each answer, being extra poker faced.

He could tell everyone felt the tension in the room, but no one dared to ask either of them what was going on.

Win looks at Bright, eying the tension in his body wondering what on earth provoked this hostility, and prepares himself to respond if it came to throwing punches.

He realizes way later than he should have that he's letting Bright answer all the questions and only giving him nods and acknowledging his answers with short but sweet replies, trying his best to act normal for the camera.

"And this last question is for you, Bright. The fans want to know. What do you look for in a person?" The MC was doing such a great job, I'm sure the cameras didn't catch the tension as he would take all the attention every time he spoke, easing the otherwise crushing ambiance.

"Hmm..." Bright's voice was emotionless as he answered the last question the host asked him, with such a level of indifference that it tugged at his rib cage. “Someone that comes in by accident, but stays on purpose." Words laced with what felt like betrayal before he faked a small smile for the camera.

Win felt the realization sinking in.

A part of him felt inexplicably happy when he heard that. All he wanted to do in that split second was lean over and hug Bright, but his entire body froze.

He breaks out of it when he hears Bright doing the usual promotion of the series to end the show. He sounds entirely too done for the day, but he uses his body language to hide it. They finally cut.

Bright gets up without a word, leaving the entire crew cleaning up and making his way out as soon as their segment is done.

Win follows him, adamant about clearing the air with the older boy. Bright needed to understand that for the sake of the success of their series, they wold have to put this behind them. There was no way they would be able to successfully bring in as much revenue if they didn't.

He needed to understand, or at least try to. Win didn’t know what this was - it had been months upon months of mixed messages, of Bright’s intense glances and lingering touches, and then pure rejection. 

"Bright, wait" he calls out, and Bright turns around with an annoyingly blank stare.

That blank stare had been more frustrating to see than the disappointed stare he was expecting.

Win ran in front of him and cringed a little at his blank expression. It was so cold and unapproachable, but he managed to ignore it.

"We need to talk."

This awkward silence again. Win shifts his weight between his right and left feet, speaking again when he doesn't get a response.

"About last night-" and Bright cuts his words off abruptly.

"Nothing happened last night."

His eyes narrow to slits and Win tries to hide the way those words sting. He feels himself losing patience. He took a deep breath in and let it out hissing through his teeth to calm down.

"If you'll excuse me" he grumbles sarcastically, "I have to leave." Bright can't bare to look at him, even though he knows it isn't his fault.

Win stubbornly digs his heels into the floor, preventing him from leaving. Bright glares at him with defying eyes that send a shiver up his spine. Win resorts, sending the same challenging eyes in response.

"Why are you acting like this is all my fault?" He hisses, "You started it last night. Why am I getting all the blame?!" He argues, noticing Bright's glare as he gets red in the face.

Bright stomps forward, right hand gripping Win's neck while covering Win's mouth with the other as he glared directly into his eyes.

Win was suddenly very confused with their proximity.

Bright's hands gripped tighter around his neck, eyes narrowed, nostrils flared "shut the fuck up" he growled, eyes flashing down to his covered lips.

He was even more confused at the sudden heat he felt spreading through his body, an unwarranted reaction to Bright's closeness.

The older boy gives him one last stare down before he pushes him away. Bright couldn’t help but notice how similar the position was to the one he was in last night, yet a completely different situation. 

Win stumbles backward, back hitting the wall harshly. Bright looks concerned for a second before he turns his back to him. He starts walking away but stops, stealing a glance back at Win to make sure he was okay.

To think that Bright was reaching this level of adoration for something he's never even dreamed of wanting is kind of terrifying.

It was even more terrifying when Win drags that intense gaze back up to meet his eyes, and all those emotions magnify exponentially, separating his mind and body as one tries to reason and the other doesn't fucking listen and does what it wants.

"Tsk." He shakes his head, breaking out of a spell he felt was more a curse, before making his way out of the room.

Bright was fucking pissed.

It didn't matter how hard he tried being just friends. The threat of losing control was always there, pulling on his feet, urging him to sink deep into madness.

He was determined not to give into the madness that his feelings were creating.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, that fight had turned him on. He felt his body tense as vivid memories of last night attacked his thought stream, flowing directly to his groin. He was so fucking mad with himself. He felt his hand - where Win's lips met his palm - pulsate as he remembered how they felt.

He was overwhelmed at the vibrancy of his imagination, losing himself in a dream that dulled reality in comparison. He imagined Win thrashing as Bright pulled his thighs wide apart, fingers wrapped tightly around Win's neck as he slightly choked his airways, arched back drenched in glistening sweat as he wrapped his legs around Bright's hips like a belt, begging-

"Pathetic" he cursed himself.

Yet another thing he hated to admit, was that he knew he had to talk to Win. Their journey had literally just started, and there were many projects coming up that required them to, at the very least, tolerate each other.

There's this nagging feeling that he's running out of time Bright can't ignore, so he walks back to the hallway, finding that Win was, in fact, still standing there with the most confused and - cute- expression on his face .

"Okay." He mumbles, annoyed at himself. "Let's talk."

8:09PM

Awkward silence. Although not as awkward as the ride back to the studio in the van - now that had been another level. The managers had tried and miserably failed to spark up conversation, and Win tried smiling back at them and responding to their random questions - why did they ask him if he rather have bionic arms or bionic legs? Why? - but Bright didn’t offer anything but glares in their direction, promptly shutting the ordeal down completely. 

They were 20 minutes into the car ride back to Win's home. He had insisted on dropping him off and talking on the way back. Something that wasn’t going according to plan...

Win was looking out the window, city lights glowing in the distance. Bright fumbles with the car radio, trying to play music to ease some of the tension before he turns to him asking Win if he wanted to listen to anything specific.

Win squirms a little, eyes darting around madly. He wasn't expecting Bright to break the silence.

"Just play what you want."

"Noted." To Win's surprise, he doesn't sound angry anymore. It was unexpectedly calm.

Come to think of it, Bright was right - he does get angry quickly, but he also gets over it just as quick. He hadn't believed him when he said that during one of their interviews, but he notices it clearly now.

The music starts pulsating rhythmically through the speakers. Win pays extra attention to the music to distract his thought and found out he quiet liked the selection.

If there was one thing he noticed about Bright was that he had the kind of music saved in his library that you'd never hear of, and originally would probably never hear, until you play it and it just throws you in for a loop and then it's on replay for a week. It was unexpectedly good, and he would compliment his music taste, had they been in other circumstances.

Music also sounded better when he was with Bright, but that he would never tell him.

They arrive at Win's -ridiculously huge, Bright notices - house, parking the car in the drive way which was big enough to fit a fucking plane - just not necessary.

"Why do I have to come in just to talk. Can't we just talk here?"

Win sighed. They had literally just arrived at his house, and Bright had already managed to complain about something.

What Win didn't understand was that Bright was trying to avoid being alone with him anywhere that had a bed in it. Or bathroom counters. He refused to place himself in that position. He shakes his head for the last time as he walks back to the driver seat of his car and drives himself home.

Or that's what he wishes he had done.

"You said you wanted to talk" Win glares at him "and my place is the closest and most private. Unless you really want people filming us the entire time?"

Sarcastic ass.

It was with great reluctance that he agreed to join Win after not finding a better solution.

Once inside the house, he finds himself mighty impressed and pissed at the grandeur he finds.

Bright glares at the wall.

It had a beautiful wallpaper, with ornate golden skirt boards toward the ceiling and a subtle abstract pattern hand painted onto it.

He was danm certain that even one tiny square patch of that dammed wallpaper was worth more than all his clothing combined.

And he didn't even want to get started on the plush and fluffy carpet. It was ridiculous.

There was no way he would be able to speak honestly in here. He needed to be in his own comfortable space if they were to reignite their friendship to how it was before yesterday.

Plus, he liked to be difficult.

Win rolled his eyes as Bright ignores all rationale and walked them back to his car, ignoring the alarm bells going off in his head when he opens the - the _back_ door? for them to sit.

Bright clears his throat once sitting inside "To start things off, I want us to forget about last night. It was simply a curious thing for me" He blurts out immediately, tense eyes meeting his. "So I was just wondering if we could forget about it and go back to, y'know, before that happened." He said blankly.

Bright tries his hardest to convey sincerity through his eyes, but he's not sure he's doing a good job. He wasn't used to lying.

Win stares at him in disbelief, turning his body around hastily to face his. He could feel his piercing stare that bore into his eyes and pulled him harshly from the depths of deceit.

His expectant expression made Bright falter, moving back to put more space between them.

Win shuts his eyes, unable to look at Bright for a moment without feeling his blood pressure rise.

"For fucks sake, Bright!" And he jumps, gripping at the front of his shirt with a menacing glare.

This was crazy. This was fucking crazy. He had come into Bright's car not prepared for such a rollercoaster ride of emotions.

"You're telling me that this is nothing?" He struggles to climbs on top of him, throwing his legs around his hips as he sits on top of his lap, pissed that after everything they had done - after everything he made him feel - he dared call it nothing. "Really?" He keeps going, words spewing out of his mouth.

A sudden shift, and he leaned close to his face, lowering his voice to a whisper and purring in his ears "Coward.”

Apparently, his challenging tone was contagious, because Bright's passive mood was eclipsed by an equally irate wave and he opened his mouth to say something and promptly shut it again.

He bit his tongue, closing his eyes. He couldn't bare to look at Win as he said this, he could feel his body reacting to him already.

Win grabbed his chin and pulled his gaze forcefully towards him, giving him his most defiant glare, closing in aggressively "It was something." He tried his best to cover his insecurity, refusing to look away from the darkening eyes below.

Bright tried to scoff at him, but couldn't help the heat that spread through his body.

Something inside of him was trying to claw its way out towards Win again. He grabbed his hips, digging his fingertips into his skin, trying to memorize the way they felt sober as he mustered up the balls to lie through his teeth.

"It wasn-" and Win was kissing him, as though he couldn't bear to hear another word.

Bright’s self control melted away almost immediately. He hesitates maybe for a second or two before completely wrapping his arms around Win. He was a solid warmth that melted with his own, intoxicatingly sweet mint. He didn’t think it was possible, but he felt even better sober.

Bright's hands moved out of their own, gripping Win's hips tightly one second and then smoothing over his waist the next, pulling their bodies flush against the other in the cramped and uncomfortable space.

He makes a mental note to try for a bed next time, wondering why he felt there would be one.

Win breaks the kiss, taking in large breaths with lidded eyes as Bright leans forward and licks a wet trail around his ear. Win tilts his head back, gasping for air as Bright licks every inch of his skin from his ears to his neck and back.

It doesn't happen like in the movies. There wasn't a well rehearsed slow undressing, or any whispers of I love you's as they each took turns taking off their shirt in between exploratory kisses. There wasn't any romantic music playing in the background. It was the most raw impulse reaction leading their movements, escaping to their own world.

Suddenly, Bright twists them around and he is flat on his back, Bright towering over him. The shift brings Bright's similarly aroused state to his attention, feeling it, hot and heavy, against his stomach. His reaction to him was electrifying.

They were touching all over without needing to hold on, the pressure of Bright's weight pressing them together before he slides down-

Anticipation freezes him up as Bright releases both of their painfully hard members and begins the same slow dance of the night before, now directly skin on skin. If Heaven were a feeling, it would certainly be this.

Bright wanted to take it farther, but deep down knew neither of them were ready. Instead, he chooses to wrap one hand around Wins neck and begins to press, choking him softly until Win starts panting and moaning rapidly as his nipples hardened in his other hand, rubbing circles around them. Bright releases his chokehold, using the same hand to grip Win's chin and bending down while pulling the younger boy's face up meet his lips.

Win isn't surprised at Bright's seemingly obvious "kink", what does surprise him is the response his body warranted. The constriction of his airways as pleasure pooled at his stomach confused his body, making it hyper aware of every little touch, multiplying the nerves in his body as delicious heat overtook him.

Bright was rapidly becoming addicted to his moans. He wanted them in his mouth. He snaked his hands between their flushed bodies and grabs hold of both of them, jerking them to a delicious rhythm.

Things happen very quickly after that. They both share the same thought, that even though they were meant to savour the moment, they rushed. They couldn't slow down, not when the pleasure multiplied exponentially, and drove them frustratingly close to the finish line.

It doesn't take much longer for things to build up, til Win was literally clawing Bright's back and shoulders, trying to hold onto something while seductive whimpers left his squirming body.

He could feel Bright's labored breathing as he hardened his thrusts, memories of the night before flooding his mind as they both reached yet another climax.

There is a long deafening pause.

Bright was a mess of nerves as he lets his eyes trail possessively over him, for once letting it all show on his face.

"If you leave in the morning, I-" Bright's voice begins in a raspy whisper, and then he paused, as if trying to find the right words, and hitting a wall every time.

His next set of words leavienhim without any consideration "I think I like you."

Win was expecting a loud "just kidding!" At the end of that, but it never came. Bright just stared at him. Intense, soulful eyes bored into his, and then trailed around his face, down his body, and up again to his eyes.

All of a sudden their position felt too intimate. Win was wildly reminded of the needy touches they just shared. He felt his face coloring at their proximity, and Bright was in his personal space -

There’s commitment in those words, a promise in them.

For some reason, he felt anger far beyond anything Bright deserved boiling in his gut. A cacophony of emotions chiming in at the same time across his face.

This boy had manage to turn his life upside down in such a short amount of time. This boy had completely changed the way he saw himself. He was blatant change staring Win in the face, a possible what-if that terrified him.

Win breaks down, anger melting to relief, then fear, then joy - he can't concentrate on just one.

He pulls Bright down for a hug, trembling like a huge weight had been lifted off of him as he recalled Bright's words.

He wanted to give in, wanted him and Bright to turn their backs against the world and just have them together safe and happy away from evil eyes, while they figured this out between them.

This was the downside of having a choice, does he go with the easier path, or the path he wanted to take? Win heaves in a breath, shakily holding onto it as he tries fighting back tears. It was as if all the air in the car had been sucked out.

A shuddery sigh escaped his lips. "I think...”he He bit his lips, snuggling up to Bright and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “I like you, too.”

He pulled back, holding the older boy's face between the palms of his hand, all tension melting away as he smiled up at Bright with the warm smile he always reserved for him.

Bright’s entire face lit up, fitting his name the most he’s ever seen of him, and his hands started in slow soothing caresses across his face. He made all the little discomforts fade to the back of his mind.

Somehow he felt they would be okay.

They make themselves as small as they can to fit into each other's arms, making the car home for the night.

-

This is technically the ending, but I'm Pondering. Feedback welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of adding a part two where they deal with the after math. Thoughts?  
> Feedback welcome


End file.
